The Fifteen Elements
by garylee733
Summary: What if Naruto didn't didn't give up at learning in the academy, what if he gain two very important friends. this a smart!Naruto, Naruto with a Bloodline story, but don't worry he won't be God like h will have to work hard for everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hi, I'm just going to say this once so listen all of crazy lawyers who want to sue all of the offer authors on this site I! DO! NOT! OWN! NARUTO!**

Naruto's disappointment was written all over his face. The normally exuberant boy had just had one of his most disappointing days of his life. The young six year old had just taken the first test of the school year at the academy and couldn't understand how he did so horrible at it. Most of the kids were talking about how easy it was and even the loud moth Kiba was saying only a retard cold have failed it. But that's just what he did.

He was so confused as to how it happened. He had stayed up late last night, studied real hard, and still when the test arrived he only new about half of them. As he looked though his book the answers were all there but the chapters were so long that he just couldn't remember all of the miscellaneous facts that they tested him on. Not only that but the print was so small and there were so many questions, he couldn't understand how they flew through the test so fast.

He was currently heading to the one place in the whole village that he knew he'd always be accepted. The Hokage tower.

The Hokage was so nice to him. He always listen to his problems, helped him when the villagers were mean, or just when he needed someone to talk to. He also would know what to do to help him out with this problem, of this he had no doubt.

As he got to the office the nice secretary lady gave him one of the sweet candies in her jar and told him to go on in as she ruffled his hair.

When he got in the Hokage looked up from his never ending pile of paperwork and at first smiled at Naruto until he saw the look on his face. When he did he couldn't help but ask," Naruto what's wrong."

And with that Naruto explained his problem to him and asked at the end," do you know anything I can do to help me get to where the other kids are."

At this the Hokage took a deep breath and exhaled causing a big puff of smoke to come out of his pipe. Then he said in all his wisdom," listen all I can say is that maybe you should spend more time studying, maybe in the library so you can focus more, but I do want you to promise me one thing. That is to never give up and to honesty try your hardest. As long as you do that I'll be proud of you." Then he gave him an affectionate pat on the head before he took off with a renewed vigor to do well so he could make the old man proud.

**The Next Day**

After the lessons the next day Naruto headed to the library like the old man said he should so that he could study to be the best in the class. As he entered the library he was amazed at how big the library was. The place was at least three stories high and was massive in regards to the space that each floor took up. As he took off to the section that was clearly designated for the study of the academy students he couldn't help but hope that he wasn't the only one who needed to study more to do well at the academy. As he enters the section he is relieved to see that he isn't the only one there. There were many people there, but only two from his class the rest were from either higher years or in different classes then his. The two that were from his class were none other than Sakura and Ino.

The two best friends were sitting next to each other clearly going over some of the information that they had gone over recently. As he approached them they looked up and greeted him like they would anyone else in the class. He put his hand behind his head like he always does when he's nervous and says," hey umm… I was wondering if you'd umm… let me study with you."

Seeing no reason not the two of the let him sit across from them. They both helped him immensely when it can to sitting down and studying and soon he was getting all of the information down pat. Though they did think it was weird that he would go to such lengths to learn all of this miscellaneous information that the books had to offer, along with the constant review of the old chapters.

As the studying continued a strong bond of friendship formed between the three that definitely pored over into school. The three were always seen together when practicing sparing, eating lunch, and even in class. Thanks to all of this work that Naruto put in he was now doing well and was in the upper portion of the class, thou by no means the top, and was enjoying life.

The trio did not go without fights thou. One of the biggest one that happened when Ino and Sakura found out the other liked Sasuke, it took Naruto a strait week of playing peace maker before they were even close to getting back to normal.

The time they spent studying in the library thou did have some highlights. Like the time they pulled the prank on Kiba when he started to bother them for a strait week so they distracted him and then died Akamaru purple. The look on Kiba's face was priceless, not to mention it took a week to get rid of the color completely.

There were also several books that once found were used religiously. One such series of books was Hand signs for dummies: Genine level, volumes 1-7. They were a basic outline of the most common hand signs for Genine level ninja and what they did and how they reacted with other hand signs. There were apparently seven volumes for each level and you hand to be an official ninja to get to any of the higher level books in the series.

Other than that the first year at the academy went pretty well.

**Good to get that done. This is my first story that I've posted on any site. I've just got a bunch of ideas running through my head and I've finally decided to write it down. ** **By the way I didn't mean to pick on Kiba it just happened so sorry for all the Kiba fans. Now I know this is the most annoying part of the stories I've read but I have of ask. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. A day of reminiscing

**Just going to say this once I! Do! Not! Own! Naruto!**

Naruto couldn't believe his amazing luck as he wondered down the back streets of Konoha towards Sakura-chan's house and couldn't believe how his life could get so good so fast. Sure he still got the cold looks and the occasional drunk idiot that would either chase after him until the Ambo would pick him up or trash his apartment when he was out. But it was all bearable now. It was all bearable because of his two personal angels, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan. The three of them had developed a bond that helped him get through the dark days and help him to push on when he felt hat there was no point to go on.

He remembered how he was so accepted by Sakura-chan's mom and how she had even gotten her husband to accept him. He still had nightmares about what it would be like to be on the receiving side of her temper. , or mom as she insists on him calling her, was a 33 year old woman with pink hair and pale blue eyes and a destructive temper when set off. She was one of those momma bear type's, you know the extremely caring for everyone until you go after her cubs, then she'll rip ass off before force feeding it to you and then ripping your throat out so you ass is the last thing you ever tasted or ate for that matter. Naruto had a shiver go down his spine as he remembered the first time that he met her and her husband.

**Flashback **

Naruto had been hanging out with Sakura-chan and Ino-chan for a few weeks and Sakura-chan had invited both of them over to her house to hang out after they had been in the park a little bit. As they entered the household they saw working in the kitchen island chopping up some vegetables for what looked like a roast that would probably be dinner. As she looked up and saw the three enter the kitchen and couldn't believe who she saw her daughter with. The boy who stood before looked like an exact copy of Minato except with Kushina's cheeks and nose. How you may ask did she know that. Well she was one of the genin that she taught.

Kushina and she were once very close. She was one the one who supported and pushed Ume, Sakura's mom, to be the medical-nin that she was today. She was one of the few who Kushina was pregnant with and was the bride of honor at their secrete wedding. She was told that their child had died, but there was no way that that kid was anyone else's.

She had tears in her eye as she asked, "Sakura who is this nice boy you have here."

Sakura, who had a very confused look on her face, answered her, "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, remember I told you about him. Mom, why are you crying?"

"No reason," she answered, ", just thinking about an old friend."

**End Flashback**

Unbeknownst to Naruto Ume had a very long, and painful, talk when this was all over with the Hokage about how he hid this from her. She almost blew the secret about who his parents were until the old man showed him the note he was given by Minato about how he was only supposed to find out when he was a year into being a chunin so that if word did get out he could at least defend himself. So instead she began to treat him as one of her own kids, not that she wouldn't have had anyway.

Ino's parents weren't as accepting of him until that on fateful night thou.

**Flashback**

Naruto was running for his life. Why you might ask? Well that would be that the biggest mob he'd ever seen was chasing him. Sure one Ambo had tried to stop them, but it wasn't enough.

The crowed was easily over 40 either very drunk or very evil men with many sharp pointy things. Normally he would have just ran by the Ambo station in town, but because of not only the festival, but also the diplomats that were visiting for the festival, and the crowd had just cornered him.

As the beating continued not only had they acquired quite a few bruises and cuts, but also several broken bones and internal bleeding. As it was if Naruto didn't get help soon he wouldn't make it till tomorrow. Just as he was about to give up hope he saw blurrily out of his one eye that wasn't swollen shut, Ino.

He also saw an opportunity to split at the exact same time, so that's exactly what he did. Naruto used the last bit of remaining strength he had to push through to her.

As it turned out it was non other than Mr., and Mrs. Yamanaka strolling through the streets trying to get to the festival. Now when Naruto emerged from that crowd and landed in front of them in his current condition two things happened. One, they realized that the badly beaten, little boy before them was Naruto. Two, that no matter how much they disliked the boy, they couldn't let one of Ino's friends be treated like this, or for that matter any child.

Inoichi sprang into action and had half the crowd down before they could completely get away, thou if the Ambo hadn't of taken out half of the original mob he wouldn't have stood a chance. Immediately after that they split up with Inoichi taking the thugs to jail while Hamanasu, Ino's mom, carried Naruto to the hospital.

When they entered the hospital the nurses saw him and yelled out," We have a code Naruto here let's move."

This broke her heart, knowing this had happened before and vowed there and then to accept the poor little boy and help him as much as she could.

**End Flashback**

Naruto had asked Hamanasu not to mention that to Ino after he had woken up. As much as this broke her heart to do so she did. After that there was nothing to come between then but other peoples ignorance, and they really didn't care about that.

**Finally I'm done with this chapter. I meant to finish it sooner but as I sat down to write it this weekend I had to help someone with their college chem. Work and that took forever. Now I know I at least have a problem doing this but could you please review it makes writing so much easier and P.S. my Harry Potter story is kicking you ass in the number of reviews I'm getting. Are you gonna stand for that, so please review. Also will have a poll up soon on whether it should be strictly Naruto/Sakura or Naruto/Sakura/Ino**


End file.
